bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Fifth Division
thumb|250px|Former Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the Fifth Division The , also known as Squad 5 in the English Dub, is one of the Gotei 13. The 5th division is headed by Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, as they currently have no Captain. Notable Members Current Captain There is currently no Captain assigned to the 5th Division. Lieutenant :Momo Hinamori Momo is the current Lieutenant for the 5th Division. Former Former Captain :Shinji Hirako Shinji was the Captain for the 5th Division prior to his transformation into a Vizard 100 years prior to main story line. : Appears only in Bleach: The 3rd Phantom game. During his captaincy Aizen was still a lieutenant thus, he is preceding Aizen as a captain. :Sōsuke Aizen Aizen as he is mostly referred, was the captain for the 5th Division prior to him defecting from Soul Society. Former Lieutenant :Sōsuke Aizen While the 5th Division was headed by Shinji, Aizen served as his lieutenant. Sometime after Shinji become a Vizard he replaced him as the Division's captain. :Gin Ichimaru Gin served as the lieutenant for the 5th Division prior to his promotion to captain of the Third Division. Former 3rd seat :Gin Ichimaru Gin served as the 3rd seat of the 5th Division under Captain Hirako, and Lieutenant Aizen. He killed the last 3rd Seat to attain that position and was then later promoted to lieutenant. Former Unseated and Officers of Unknown Rank :Kaname Tōsen Kaname started his career as a Shinigami in the 5th Division while Aizen was still a Lieutenat. He lured him on his side during that time. Sometime after he was transferred onto the 9th Division, where he became its 5th Seat and eventually rose to captain's rank, but remained loyal only to Aizen. :Renji Abarai Renji started his career as a Shinigami in the 5th Division under Captain Aizen. He was later transferred onto the 11th Division and then the 6th Division, where he became its lieutenant. :Izuru Kira Izuru started his career as a Shinigami of the 5th Division under Captain Aizen. He was later transferred onto the 4th Division and then the 3rd Division, where he became its lieutenant. : He served in the 5th Division under his saviour, Seigen Suzunami who adopted him as a son.(Bleach: The 3rd Phantom only) : She joined the 5th Division after Seigen Suzunami, the Captain of the 5th Division at the time, saved her from a Hollow and adopted her as a daughter.(Bleach: The 3rd Phantom only) Insignia The Insignia for the 5th Division of the Gotei 13 is the Lily of the Valley. The meaning behind the symbol is Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love. '' Special Duties There are no specific duties of the squad mentioned so far. Recruitment The 5th division has been raised to have a gentle atmosphere, where every member gets along well with one another.''Bleach Bootleg The division is also said to excel at nurturing soldiers of immense talent. Recruitment Fair Brochure Sōsuke Aizen *No reply, as his whereabouts are unknown. Momo Hinamori 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Enthusiastic people. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? The captain is gone and there are still a lot of days when I have to stay in bed, but essentially it's a very peaceful division with a wonderful atmosphere. 3. What do you require of new recruits? People who wouldn't betray anyone... 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Let's protect the 5th division together! Frank talk!! with the 8th Division lieutenant, Nanao Ise H... Hinamori-san, is your health better now? If you have any troubles or concerns or that sort of thing, you can talk to me any time, just ask for me! Let's read together again sometime. Trivia *It is notable that three of the current lieutenants were once associated with the 5th Division, personally recruited by former captain Aizen after their graduation from the academy. However, two of the three (Renji and Izuru) both found themselves leaving for other divisions before moving to their eventual lieutenant position. Only Momo Hinamori remained and rose to her position in the same division as her initial recruitment. *Another notable feature is that both former captains's zanpakuto process abilities that are oriented to disotrtion of senses. References Navigation de:5. Kompanie es:Quinta División Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami